


Bite me!

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arguing, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: In theory saying "bite me" to a vampire during an argument isn't the smartest move Lewis has ever made.





	Bite me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dannylinchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/gifts).



> Dedicated to PikaDanny because she's been incredible the past few days and I love her and I finally have a Sewis idea thanks to her so this is for her :3

“I can’t believe you!” Lewis snaps out, throwing his coat over the chair. “It was supposed to be a nice romantic meal out, but no. You just had to answer that call and ruin the evening!”

“What was I supposed to do! It was Maurizio! I had to answer it!” Sebastian sighs at him, rubbing his eyes.

“Sebastian we had a deal, no shop talk when we’re on a date! You knew this! You knew not to answer your phone when we’re out!” Lewis looks at him, disappointment in his eyes. “You’re beginning to get fixated on work. You won’t allow yourself to rest!”

“The car still isn’t perfect I need her-”

“You don’t need to! That’s the problem! You’re so obsessed with the car you’ve forgotten about us! And don’t even get me started on the fact you once came home starving because you forgot to feed, I am never repeating that incident ever again!” Lewis replies angrily. “Don’t you get I care about you?”

“I’m fine, and that was a one off. Just seriously drop this!” Sebastian replies, looking annoyed.

“One off? A one off? Sebastian I was surprised you were even standing when you got home! It was stupid of you to do! I was worried out of my mind! You’re not getting this are you?” Lewis yells.

“I don’t get this? You’re standing there lecturing me about worrying about my car when yours is practically perfect and never looks like it’s going to spontaneously break down on you. I mean seriously when was the last time your perfect Mercedes broke down on you huh?” Sebastian is seriously pissed now, eyes dark and dangerous.

And Lewis feels a pang of sadness and hurt as those words are said. “I think you’d find I’ve had my own share of break downs with that car. My car isn’t as perfect as you say it is.” In his mind he remembers the Malaysian Grand Prix and the sickening feeling of the car failing on him as well as his title hopes.

Sebastian’s face falls once he sees the expression on Lewis’ face and he steps closer, “Lew…”

Lewis shakes his head, disappointed and angry at his boyfriend. “Stay away from me, okay?”

“Lew..I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, please.” Sebastian tries again but Lewis just glares at him.

“Bite me!” He snaps angrily, turning to leave the room. He needs to calm down.

However, Sebastian pauses and shouts out to him. “Did you just say bite me? To me! Lew?”

Lewis pauses and lets Sebastian catch up to him, turning round to face him.

Sebastian is biting his lip and looking at him, “you said bite me.”

“So, it wasn’t an invitation.” Lewis snorts, anger fading as he looks at Sebastian so close to him.

“Sure? Because I’m pretty sure I can make it up to you. I am sorry.” Sebastian looks at him, blue eyes full of regret of his words, but Lewis shakes his head.

“Oh no, you’re not. You’re not getting off the hook this easily!” Lewis sighs, but now Sebastian is moving to press soft kisses against his neck, humming softly.

“I’m not getting off of any hook, you told me to bite you and I am.” Sebastian looks up at him and grins, fangs out.

Lewis shivers slightly but he doesn’t give in. “No, Sebastian. No.”

Sebastian pauses, moving away and retracting his fangs. He looks at Lewis worriedly. “No?”

“Not until I get a promise from you.” Lewis looks at him seriously, moving over to him and placing his forehead against his. “You need to promise me that you will stop forgetting yourself over this title battle, and that you will make time for us in this relationship. You can’t run yourself ragged like this. It’s not healthy.”

Sebastian nods quietly at his words and looks at him. “I promise you. And I am sorry for what I said to you. I didn’t mean it.”

“I know.” Lewis says softly. “But I also know you’re hot headed and stubborn and sometimes that mouth runs away with you.”

Sebastian nods quietly and looks at him. “I am forgiven though, right?”

Lewis regards him for a moment and then he nods. “I forgive you, okay? So long as you start taking care of yourself.”

“I promise you I will, and I love you.” Sebastian smiles softly at him.

“I love you too.” Lewis says gently, cupping his cheeks and leaning in for a soft loving kiss.

Sebastian melts into the kiss, tension leaving his shoulders as he kisses him back. When they part, Lewis smiles softly at Sebastian and ever so subtly tilts his head, grinning at him.

Sebastian notices the subtle tilt and grins, fangs coming out at the move, licking over a fang and hearing the soft whine Lewis makes. Gently he moves over to the Britton and holds onto him before moving towards his neck and biting down.

Later that evening Lewis makes a mental note to say “bite me” again to Sebastian in the future if it generates these kinds of results.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
